ROBLOXian Sasuke 2
ROBLOXian Sasuke 2 (literally ROBLOXian Sasuke 2019 Summer) was the second tournament of ROBLOXian Sasuke. This tournament was hosted by LeoNinjagoFan1522 and was filmed at the beginning of June 2019. This tournament had another set of 25 competitors take on the four stage obstacle course with the hopes of achieving Kansenseiha (translates to Total Victory) and the title of grand champion. A ranking system has been implemented to distinguish the competitors apart. The First Stage has only received one new obstacle, in the Fishbone, and the Time Limit was still 75 seconds. The new Fishbone had taken out the most competitors, with 6 failures. 6 of the competitors who cleared Stage 1 in the previous tournament have returned, with 5 advancing back into Stage 2. In total, a record amount of 10 competitors cleared Stage One (4 newcomers, 1 Novice, 3 Finishers, and 2 Veterans) advanced to Stage 2. Stage 2 had 1 new obstacle too, in the Wall Jump. The time limit had been decreased be 10 seconds to make the stage more of a rush. The Rolling Jump had yet again taken out the most competitors in this tournament, taking out 2 competitors, and Finisher DogeyElite. 5 competitors cleared the stage in this tournament, also a new record. The Third Stage featured no new obstacles, but a few modifications on the Cannonball Swing and Floating Boards. The Doorknob Grasper, while taking out 1 competitor last time, was not failed at all, and would lead to it being removed for the next tournament. The Cliffhanger saw 4 competitors clear it, with jpuprocks1 being the only to fail it, as he didn’t line up correctly before starting the obstacle. AmericanRoblox_YT almost failed the Jumping Bars, but cleared it. He then ended up overshooting the first rock on Hang Climbing. Every remaining competitor before attempting the Hang Climbing stated that they were nervous about the Gliding Ring, but marshmellow336 was the only one to fail there, mistiming the Jump off. ShadowMilesXE was the first competitor to clear the Gliding Ring, then overshot the first jump of the Flying Bar. cyrus08uk, who was the only competitor to make it to Stage 3 twice, then cleared the stage in just under 4 minutes. The Final Stage was held a few days after the competition had ended, and many previous competitors to see if he could make it. cyrus08uk went very fast through the Invisible Ladder, clearing it with about 16 seconds remaining. He got about a third up the rope when the Klaxon sounded. He continued to slip on the rope, and ended up 4 seconds short of Kansenseiha, ending the tournament. Stage One Obstacles # Floating Steps (MODIFIED) # Fishbone (NEW) # Log Grip (MODIFIED) # Half-Pipe Attack (MODIFIED) # Warped Wall (MODIFIED) # Spinning Bridge (MODIFIED) # Rope Climb Time Limit: 75 seconds Results Stage Two Obstacles # Downhill Jump (MODIFIED) # Brick Climb # Unstable Bridge (MODIFIED) # Rolling Jump (BUFFED) # Boardwalk # Double Pendulum (MODIFIED) # Wall Jump (NEW) Time Limit: 50 seconds Results Stage Three Obstacles # Cannonball Swing (MODIFIED) # Doorknob Grasper # Floating Boards (MODIFIED) # Crazy-Shin Cliffhanger # Jumping Bars # Hang Climbing # Gliding Ring (MODIFIED) #Flying Bar Time Limit: 768 seconds Results Final Stage Obstacles # Invisible Ladder # Final Rope Time Limit: 25 seconds Results Category:ROBLOXian Sasuke Tournaments